Senza Illusione
by Ninja-edit
Summary: Rokudou Mukuro bagi Sawada Tsunayoshi, Chrome Dokuro, Dino Cavallone, dan tentu saja Hibari Kyouya. Sebuah pesan yang ditinggalkan Mukuro untuk Hibari. Slight Shounen-ai. 6918. Hints of D18 & 6996. A bit angsty. #Dedicated to: MCH Event#


**Judul:** Senza Illusione

**Fandom:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn!

**Author:** Ninja-edit

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira

**Dedicated to:** MistCloud in Honeymoon (MCH) Event

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Muku/Hiba (6918), Hints of Dino/Hiba (D18) & Muku/Chrome (6996)

**WARNING:** Very slight shounen-ai, a bit angsty (just a lil bit, no worries)

**NOTE:** Kontribusi saya untuk **MCH Event**. Fic pertama di fandom KHR, sekaligus fic pertama untuk 6918. Please enjoy.. ^^

**ETA:** Trims buat _**Hibari Hime**_ & _**fariacchi**_ (via telpon) yang udah nunjukkin bagian aneh dari fic ini. Saya ceroboh XD

Edited. ^^

.

Flames tidak akan ditanggapi.

.

* * *

**Senza Illusione**

**

* * *

**

.

_There are people you love,_

_and then there are other people you'd almost rather be with._

_Ibsen, H. (Italy: 1897). A Doll House._

.

.

.

Pertama kali bertatap muka dengannya, Hibari Kyouya merasakan ketertarikan yang tinggi. Rasa tertarik untuk mengalahkan lawan yang kuat.

Kedua kali bertatap muka dengannya, ia merasakan semangat yang meletup dalam rongga dadanya. Semangat untuk mengembalikan harga dirinya dengan membalas kekalahannya.

Ketiga kali bertatap muka dengannya—

.

.

.

"Hibari… Kyouya…?" gadis berambut biru gelap itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang trisula di tangan rampingnya.

Hibari menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Gadis berpostur mungil itu menghalangi jalannya dan ia tak suka itu. Tak mengkhianati isi kepalanya sendiri, air mukanya menunjukkan emosinya.

Gadis berambut pendek itu menunduk sedikit, kembali bertutur dengan suaranya yang sedikit gugup, "A-Ano… Anda Hibari Kyouya-san?"

Hibari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kau bukan murid Namimori. Siapa kau? Apa urusanmu?"

"Ah, rupanya benar Hibari Kyouya," gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya yang kini menampakkan rasa senang. Kedua bola mata besarnya terlihat penuh energi kemudaan, bagaikan pantulan permukaan air kolam yang jernih.

Hibari tak menyahut, membiarkan gadis tak dikenal itu menyelesaikan urusannya supaya ia bisa segera kembali ke gedung sekolah Namimori.

"Aku… Membawa pesan dari…" gadis itu terhenti sejenak, menatap Hibari lekat seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja jika meneruskan kalimatnya.

Merasa batas kesabarannya habis, Hibari melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah gadis itu. Sang gadis tersentak, mundur selangkah dan memejamkan matanya seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Erat terlihat jemari rampingnya menggenggam trisula di tangannya.

Tak mengacuhkan gadis itu, Hibari berjalan melewatinya setelah menubruk bahunya sedikit. Tak sedikitpun melirik pada si gadis.

Tersadar, sontak si gadis memutar lehernya dan berseru, "Tu-Tunggu sebentar, Hibari-san!"

Hibari menghentikan langkahnya. Tak menyahut, namun sudah cukup memberi kesempatan bagi si gadis untuk menyampaikan urusannya. Kesempatan terakhir.

"Aku diminta Rokudou Mukuro-sama untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Hibari Kyouya-san," gadis itu berkata lebih berani kali ini. Mungkin karena merasa ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk masih dianggap sebagai lawan bicara yang pantas oleh Hibari—sebelum yang bersangkutan memutuskan untuk pergi dan mengabaikannya.

"Rokudou... Mukuro?" Hibari masih membelakangi gadis berambut biru pendek itu, hingga sang gadis tak dapat melihat ekspresi yang tampak di wajah Hibari.

"Benar," gadis itu menegaskan dengan cepat.

"…Aku tidak kenal."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak kenal," ulang Hibari sedikit meninggikan suaranya kini.

Gadis itu membelalakkan kedua bola matanya.

"Itu saja urusanmu? Enyahlah."

Gadis itu masih terpaku dalam keterkejutan hingga detik sebelumnya, namun kini ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan berkata dengan kening yang terlipat, "Ta-Tapi Mukuro-sama mengatakan bahwa jika aku menyebut namanya di hadapan Anda, Anda akan mengingatnya. Aku sungguh-sungguh membawa pesan dari Mukuro-sama untuk Anda," gadis itu sedikit meracau, namun berusaha menjaga fokusnya tanpa terbuyarkan oleh tatapan tajam Hibari yang kini melirik menatapnya dari celah bahunya.

"Aku tidak perlu mengulang ucapanku. Kau sudah dapat jawabanmu," Hibari menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Tajam. Tenang. Dalam.

Gadis itu tampak seperti hendak menangis. Bukan karena tatapan sinis Hibari, namun mungkin lebih karena kesadarannya bahwa ia tengah berada di ujung tanduk kegagalan mengemban perintah tuannya.

Namun kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Hibari Kyouya detik berikutnya lebih mengejutkannya dari hal apapun dalam hidupnya. Bahkan lebih dari keterkejutannya berjumpa dengan Rokudou Mukuro di alam mimpinya.

"Jika ia ingin aku mengenalinya, datang padaku dengan kakinya sendiri. Jangan gunakan bonekanya."

.

.

—Ketiga kali Hibari Kyouya bertemu Rokudou Mukuro, ia **tidak** merasakan apa-apa. Karena yang berdiri di hadapannya bukanlah Rokudou Mukuro yang ia kenal. Bukan Rokudou Mukuro yang ada dalam ingatannya.

.

X.X.X

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi bukan orang yang pandai dalam pergaulan. Tapi jika soal empati, ia punya nilai lebih dari siapapun.

Ia mungkin tak banyak bicara maupun mengungkapkan isi pikirannya mengenai orang lain, tapi jika soal merenungkan kondisi teman-temannya, sahabatnya, keluarganya, ia tak pernah melewatkan hari tanpa melakukannya di tepi jendela kamar tidurnya di lantai dua rumahnya.

Yang paling tidak ingin dipikirkannya saat ini adalah mengenai _Guardian of Mist_. Siapa lagi jika bukan Rokudou Mukuro.

Tidak ada yang dapat menebak apa yang ada dalam benak sang Ilusionis. Entah dia betul-betul kawan, ataukah lawan. Bahkan motifnya untuk bergabung bersama anggota keluarga besar Vongola adalah untuk mendapakan tubuh Tsuna. Betulkah demikian?

Segala pikiran mengenai Rokudou Mukuro selalu berawal dari teka-teki dan berakhir pada ketidakberdayaan.

Karena semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin Tsuna tersadar bahwa ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong _guardian_ dari Vongola itu. Dan hal ini hanya membuatnya semakin terjatuh dalam lubang hitam dalam alam pikiran sesatnya sendiri. Tentang betapa tidak bergunanya ia, tentang betapa tidak becusnya ia, bahkan memberikan kehidupan yang baik bagi anggota _Vongola Famiglia_ saja ia tak mampu.

Tentu saja Reborn akan menembak mati kepalanya jika ia katakan hal itu keras-keras. Usaha Reborn untuk menumbuhkan rasa percaya diri dan semangat dalam diri sang _Vongola_ _Decimo_ hanya akan berbuah kesia-siaan.

Tsuna telah belajar. Dari pertarungannya dengan Rokudou Mukuro, Lancia, Xanxus, Byakuran, bahwa ia tak akan membawa Vongola kemana-mana jika ia terus merasa rendah diri dan tenggelam dalam pikiran-pikiran negatifnya.

Maka ia memilih untuk menghindar. Bukan karena ia takut terluka, namun demi Vongola. Ia tahu ia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong Rokudou Mukuro keluar dari penjara hidupnya—setidaknya untuk saat ini. Dan ia paham benar akan hal itu.

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah terus menjadi kuat. Bukan _**berusaha**_ menjadi kuat. Melainkan _**harus**_ menjadi kuat.

Dengan begitu, ia yakin bahwa kelak keberadaannya akan diakui dunia mafia internasional—bukan sebagai _Vongola __Decimo_, namun sebagai Sawada Tsunayoshi—dan pada saat itu ia akan mengeluarkan Rokudou Mukuro dari Vendicare yang mengerikan.

Ia akan memberikan kebahagiaan bagi seluruh anggota _famiglia_-nya. Itu adalah sumpahnya pada dirinya sendiri. Bukan pada Reborn, bukan pada Vongola, bukan pada Rokudou Mukuro. Pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun janji tak terucapkan yang terpatri dalam di dadanya itu _pernah_ tergoyahkan ketika Chrome Dokuro, bukan, Nagi, datang padanya dengan kedua lengan rampingnya sedikit bergetar di suatu senja.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut biru gelap itu duduk dengan penuh sopan santun di ranjang tidurnya sementara Tsuna duduk bersila di atas tatami.

"Rokudou Mukuro-sama… memintaku menyampaikan pesan untuk Hibari Kyouya-san. Tapi… Hibari-san…"

"EH? Rokudou Mukuro? Hibari-san?" terlintas berbagai kecemasan dalam benak Tsuna. _Apakah tantangan duel? Apakah provokasi? Adakah perpecahan? _"Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang terluka?"

Nagi mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa harus ada yang terluka? Tidak ada yang berkelahi."

Tsuna menarik napas lega. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa Mukuro-bertemu-Hibari-namun-tidak-bertarung rupanya ada di dunia ini, namun kelegaan mengalahkan segalanya.

Tsuna mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah kesadaran kembali pada logikanya, "Lalu? Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Nagi menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, mengerutkan dagunya. Tak menyahut untuk beberapa saat dengan pandangan mata terpaku pada tatami di bawah kakinya.

"Chrome?" lucu memang. Sekalipun Tsuna tak pernah menganggap gadis itu sebagai Chrome Dukuro, hanya pada saat berbicara dengan mulutnya saja Tsuna memanggil gadis itu dengan panggilan demikian. Gadis itu bukan Chrome Dukuro, bukan boneka Rokudo Mukuro, dia hanya gadis remaja biasa yang mengalami keajaiban luar biasa—seperti yang dialami Tsuna sendiri—namun ia bukanlah orang lain. Gadis itu adalah Nagi. Nagi saja.

"Hibari-san… tidak mau mendengar pesan dari Mukuro-sama," Nagi melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan setengah berbisik.

Saat itulah Tsunayoshi mengerti.

Jika Nagi sampai merasa bersalah seperti itu dengan tidak dapat menyampaikan pesannya pada Hibari Kyouya, itu artinya pesan yang disampaikan Mukuro pastilah begitu berarti.

"Kau mau aku menyampaikannya?"

Nagi mengangkat kepalanya cepat, mengalihkan pandangannya dari garis-garis tatami pada jernihnya bola mata cokelat terang milik Tsuna. "Erm… itu…"

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Tidak mau?"

Nagi tak menimpali. Bibirnya bergetar seolah menelan kembali ucapan yang ingin dilontarkannya pada sang Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya, "Ah! Kau mau menyampaikannya sendiri?"

Nagi mengangguk cepat.

"…Kau mau aku meminta Hibari-san untuk mendengarkan pesan yang kau bawa dari Mukuro?"

Sekali lagi gadis itu mengangguk.

Tsuna mengurut punggung lehernya dan tersenyum prihatin, "Itu… Bukannya aku tidak mau membantu… tapi meminta seorang Hibari-san untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya, kurasa…"

Tanpa mendengar kalimatnya sampai selesaipun semua orang juga tahu kelanjutannya.

_Tidak mungkin._

Pundak kecil Nagi melemas. Harapan terakhirnya tak dapat membantunya sudah cukup membuatnya ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri hidup-hidup. Ia tak punya muka untuk menatap Mukuro lagi di pertemuan mereka berikutnya jika tugas ini saja ia tak sanggup tuntaskan dengan baik.

"Bagaimana kalau Reborn?" Tsuna menepuk tangannya.

"Reborn-san menolak… Katanya urusan pribadi para guardian bukan urusannya," Nagi menyahut lemah.

Tsuna menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Tak enak hatinya melihat wajah sedih seorang gadis di hadapannya sendiri.

"Mungkin… Hibari-san membenciku?"

"Eh?" Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya.

Gadis berambut biru itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah, tidak. Aku cuma bicara sendiri. Hmm… kalau begitu, aku mohon diri."

Ia sudah siap beranjak pergi, ketika Tsuna berteriak 'Ah!' di udara. Nagi menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Tsuna berdiri dengan sebelah tangan terkepal. "Dino-san! Jika soal Hibari-san, yang bisa menanganinya selain Reborn adalah Dino-san! Kau tahu 'kan, Dino Cavallone. Cavallone Decimo berambut pirang yang sering membantu kita."

Nagi membelalakkan kedua bola mata besarnya. "Eh… Tapi itu agak…"

Tsuna mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Agak?"

"Ng, tidak," gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. Aku akan meminta tolong pada Dino-san."

Dapat Tsuna tangkap keraguan sesaat dari gadis lawan bicaranya itu. Namun ia tak mengindahkannya dan alih-alih menghampiri meja belajarnya dan meraih buku tipis dan mungil dari sana.

"Nomor telepon Dino-san…" Tsuna membuka lembaran tipis dan mungil di tangannya sembari bergumam. "Aku ingat Dino-san menulis nomor ponselnya sendiri di buku teleponku. Katanya untuk berjaga-jaga pada kondisi darurat jika bantuannya dibutuhkan."

Nagi kembali duduk di ranjang Tsuna. Memperhatikan punggung kecil yang membelakanginya itu. Pikirannya berselancar pada percakapannya di tengah perjumpaannya dengan Mukuro terakhir kalinya.

.

.

_"Dino Cavallone?"_

_Nagi mengangguk mantap. "Benar. Yang kudengar adalah Hibari Kyouya-san sedang berlatih menempa dirinya di bawah bimbingan seorang pemuda Italia dengan nama Dino Cavallone. Cavallone _Decimo_, sekaligus murid pertama dari Reborn-san."_

_Namun informasi (yang menurut Nagi berharga itu) rupanya memberi efek yang sebaliknya dari harapannya. Mukuro sama sekali tidak menyanjungnya sebagaimana ia selalu melakukannya ketika Nagi membawakan informasi penting baginya._

_Bahkan 'Dino Cavallone' bagaikan sebuah mantra yang membuat bibir Mukuro terkatup rapat untuk beberapa saat._

_Nagi sudah mulai cemas kalau-kalau ucapannya menyinggung tuannya itu atau semacamnya, ketika Mukuro kembali angkat bicara. Dengan suara menawan yang kepercayaan dirinya yang biasa._

_Namun bukan tentang Dino Cavallone. Pembicaraan teralih pada hal-hal yang bahkan ia sendiripun tidak ingat._

_Bahkan setelah hari itu, tak pernah satu kalipun Nagi mendengar Mukuro menyebut nama Dino Cavallone sama sekali._

_Dan Nagi pun tak pernah menyinggung apapun mengenai sang Cavallone __Decimo__ itu lagi._

.

.

"Ah! Ini dia!"

Seruan Tsuna mengembalikan pikiran Nagi pada alam nyata.

"Ini," Tsuna menyodorkan selembar kertas kecil berisi salinan nomor telepon pada Nagi, yang kini menyambut uluran tangannya dan meraih kertas putih itu dengan ucapan terima kasih sopan.

"Semoga Hibari-san mau mendengarkan Dino-san supaya ia mau mendengarkan pesan Mukuro dengan mendengarkanmu," Tsuna tersenyum lebar. Seketika senyumnya lenyap. "Tunggu. Kalimatku yang barusan itu kedengarannya aneh sekali."

Nagi tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha, sudahlah," Tsuna mengurut punggung lehernya. "Aku memang payah dalam menyampaikan apa yang ingin kukatakan."

Nagi tersenyum, bangkit berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Tepat sebelum menghilang di balik bingkai pintu, ia menoleh dan menatap Tsuna lekat.

"Tsunayoshi-sama, aku tahu Anda tidak begitu pandai mengatakan isi pikiran Anda, karena aku juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Anda. Tapi aku…"

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya yang terbelalak.

"…aku tahu apa yang Anda pikirkan."

Menelan ludah, Tsuna memaksakan tawa yang terasa hambar.

"Tsunayoshi-sama. Aku… bukan Nagi. Bukan lagi Nagi."

Kedua kelopak mata Tsuna melebar.

"Aku adalah Chrome Dokuro."

.

.

.

Kacau.

Semuanya menjadi kacau.

Rokudou Mukuro. Chrome Dokuro. Nagi.

Ketiganya adalah orang yang berbeda—setidaknya begitulah Tsuna memikirkannya saat itu. Namun pikiran itu runtuh dalam sekejap ketika gadis berambut biru gelap itu tersenyum penuh ketulusan di ambang pintu kamarnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Chrome Dokuro. Bukan Nagi. Sama sekali bukan Nagi.

Saat itulah Tsuna menyadari hal menyedihkan ini.

Bahwa Nagi telah kehilangan jati dirinya sendiri dengan menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah orang lain—Chrome Dokuro—boneka milik Rokudou Mukuro.

Atau mungkin malah ucapan gadis itu yang benar? Bahwa sejak awal 'Nagi' telah tewas, dan yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah 'Chrome Dokuro', gadis istimewa kepercayaan Rokudou Mukuro, yang mendapatkan isi perut dari ilusi Mukuro yang menyokongnya untuk terus hidup.

Apakah Nagi dan Chrome itu tidak sama? Apakah sama?

Apa arti eksistensi Chrome Dokuro bagi Nagi maupun bagi Rokudou Mukuro?

Reborn pernah berkata bahwa Chrome adalah wadah yang dibutuhkan Mukuro untuk dapat tetap eksis di dunia—sementara tubuhnya terpenjara di Vendicare, dan dengan menjadi Chrome maka Nagi bisa terus hidup.

Jika memang betul seperti apa yang dikatakan Reborn, maka Tsuna akan tertawa.

Seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini.

Tertawa dengan bulir air mengalir hangat di pipinya.

Karena itu berarti baik Mukuro maupun nagi terikat oleh mutualisme yang menyedihkan.

Dan sebagai seseorang yang telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagi anggota famiglia-nya, ia kembali merasa tidak berdaya.

Ia ingin menolong semua orang, sementara pada saat yang sama ia tak bisa menolong satu orangpun yang dekat dengannya.

.

X.X.X

* * *

Dino Cavallone, sang _Cavallone _Decimo asal Italia yang tengah berada pada ambang keremajaan dan kedewasaannya, tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung sekolah SMP Namimori.

Romario mengikutinya dari belakang, mengambil jarak secukupnya untuk memberikan privasisasi bagi _boss_-nya itu.

Sampai di depan ruangan pribadi milik sang ketua Dewan Murid, Dino tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Sengiran lebar di wajahnya menjadi bukti konkrit yang menunjukkan isi hatinya.

"Kyouya!" secepat kilat ia membuka pintu geser ruang Dewan Murid itu.

Di balik meja kayu cokelat, seorang remaja berambut hitam mengkilat menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kyouya, kenapa mukamu ditekuk masam begitu? Aku datang jauh-jauh dari Italia untukmu," Dino merengut. "Lima belas jam, kau tahu? Butuh waktu lima belas jam untuk sampai kemari dari Napoli."

Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Dino, Hibari kembali pada berkas-berkas di hadapannya. "Aku sedang sibuk, Haneuma. Enyah dari sini dalam lima detik sebelum kubunuh kau. _Kamikorosu_."

"Gigit sampai mati? Manis sekali," Dino mengulum senyum.

Hibari sudah hendak membalas, ketika dering ponsel berkumandang di udara. Bukan hymne Namimori. Bisa dipastikan bukan ponsel milik Hibari—dan dengan kata lain adalah milik Dino.

Mengeluarkan ponsel merah terang dari balik saku jaketnya, Dino membuka flip ponselnya.

Mengernyitkan dahinya, ia menatap nomor tak dikenal yang berkedip di layar ponselnya. Ia tak pernah menyebarkan nomor ponsel pribadinya pada orang lain yang tak dikenalnya (ia memisahkan ponsel untuk urusan bisnis dan pribadi). Mengangkat sebelah tangannya, ia berkata, "Tunggu sebentar, Kyouya."

Membuka flip ponselnya dan menempelkan benda mungil metalik itu di telinganya, ia menyahut dengan salam, "_Pronto. Chi parla_?" (1)

Hening dari seberang saluran telepon.

Dino melipat keningnya. "_Pronto_?" (2)

—dan dalam detik yang sama dua batang tonfa melayang cepat ke depan wajahnya dan hampir mengenai dagunya dengan telak.

Dino mengelak cepat dan mengambil jarak. "Whoa, whoa, Kyouya! Tahan! Tahan! Aku sedang bicara di telepon! Jauhkan tonfa itu dari wajahku!"

Tiba-tiba suara lembut yang nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan samar terdengar dari ujung saluran telepon—suara gadis remaja, "Dino-san… sedang bersama Hibari-san? Sedang ada di Jepang…?"

Dino yang berhasil memukul mundur Hibari, melipat keningnya semakin dalam.

_Bahasa Jepang. _

_Orang Jepang?_

"Sudah kukatakan, jika dalam lima detik kau tidak enyah dari hadapanku maka aku akan membunuhmu. _Kamikorosu_!" Hibari menyunggingkan seringai tipis di bibirnya sembari mengacungkan dua batang tonfa kesayangannya lagi.

Dino menjauhkan ponsel merah metaliknya dari cuping telinganya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Oke, oke, aku menyerah. Silakan teruskan pekerjaanmu, aku pergi."

Alis Hibari berkedut. Namun belum sempat ia kembali menyarangkan serangan berikutnya, sang Cavallone Decimo sudah melesat keluar dari ruangannya.

Meninggalkan Hibari dengan mood buruknya.

.

.

"Maaf, ada sedikit gangguan. Sampai mana kita tadi? Ah, belum sampai manapun," Dino berujar dengan riang seraya mengusap rambut pirangnya dengan jemari tangannya. "Dengan siapa aku bicara, _ngomong-ngomong_?"

"…Chrome Dokuro."

_Ah._

"…Lalu ada urusan apa orang kepercayaan Rokudou Mukuro ini denganku?" Dino menimpali dengan tenang. Menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu ruang Dewan Murid yang tertutup rapat di belakangnya. Sedikit merendahkan suaranya ketika menyebutkan nama Rokudou Mukuro.

"Jika tidak keberatan… bisa kita bertemu langsung?" ada sedikit nada keraguan dari cara gadis lawan bicaranya itu berujar pelan.

Dino tak menyahut untuk beberapa saat. Ketika Nagi—bukan, Chrome—mulai berpikir bahwa Dino tidak akan menjawabnya, Dino menimpali cepat, "Tentu. Tentu saja. Di mana?"

.

.

.

Dino menatap gadis remaja bertubuh mungil di hadapannya dengan lekat. Gadis itu menatap taplak meja kotak-kotak yang terhampar di atas meja, seolah hal itu sangat mengasyikan baginya.

"Kau tidak suka anmitsu?" Dino memecah keheningan. (3)

Gadis berambut biru gelap itu terkesiap, "A-Ah, tidak. Maksudku, iya. Aku suka," ia terbata.

Dino tersenyum, menunjuk semangkuk anmitsu porsi besar yang tersaji di hadapan si gadis dengan sendok di tangannya, "Kalau begitu cepat disantap. Aku tidak membelikan sesuatu untuk disia-siakan orang, _lho_," ujarnya dalam nada canda.

"Terima kasih," gadis itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Kembali kesenyapan melingkupi mereka berdua. Suasana tenang dalam café semakin menambah rasa canggung si gadis—yang beberapa kali membetulkan letak duduknya, jika tidak memilin ujung taplak meja.

'_Mengobrol dengan perut kosong itu tidak baik,'_ kata sang Cavallone Decimo ketika Chrome mengucapkan salam di depan stasiun dan akhirnya mengikutinya masuk ke dalam sebuah café. Namun kini Chrome menyesalinya, karena senyapnya suasana café membuat tensi di antara mereka semakin sesak.

Atau mungkin hanya ia sendiri yang merasa demikian. Melihat bahwa lawan bicaranya asyik menyantap anmitsu dengan lahap dan senyum terkulum menikmati sensasi manis dan segar yang lumer dalam mulutnya.

"Ano…" Chrome mulai. "Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu Anda sama sekali…"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja selesai mengurus bisnis di Osaka, jadi sekalian saja mampir ke tempat Tsuna dan menjenguk _muridku _yang manis. Aku sedang senggang," Dino menimpali dengan ramah.

Yang dimaksud Dino sebagai 'muridku' itu tentulah Hibari Kyouya, Chrome tahu benar. Sedikit rasa geli menggelitik ketika sadar bahwa cara Dino memanggil Hibari sebagai 'murid yang manis' sama seperti cara Mukuro memanggil Chrome sebagai 'Chrome kecilku yang manis'.

"Mengenai urusanku memanggil Anda…" Chrome kembali merasa tak nyaman, memilin ujung taplak meja dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar.

"Perintah Rokudou Mukuro?"

Chrome terlonjak kaget. Kontan kedua kelopak mata besarnya terbelalak lebar.

"Tidak perlu sekaget itu. Tebakan mudah. Apa lagi urusan Chrome Dukuro—orang kepercayaan Rokudou Mukuro—untuk berbicara denganku, jika bukan menyangkut dia?" Dino menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain asyik mengaduk anmitsu. Senyum samar tersirat di wajahnya.

Chrome menunduk cepat, "A-Ah…"

Dino melirik ke luar jendela besar di samping meja tempat mereka duduk berhadapan. Lalu lintas yang lalu lalang tak enak dipandang, namun masih lebih baik daripada melihat ilusi yang ditampakkan gadis lawan bicaranya.

Mungkin gadis itu sendiri tidak sadar, atau mungkin ini hanya karena Dino yang terlalu sensitif, namun setiap kali ia menatap kedua bola mata gadis itu, yang terbayang di matanya adalah seringai tenang dari seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Mukuro-sama… ingin aku menyampaikan sesuatu pada Hibari-san," Chrome kembali angkat bicara.

Dino bergumam seolah tak tertarik, atau mungkin begitu caranya meminta Chrome untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sebuah pesan."

Kali ini sebelah alis Dino terangkat. "Oh? Pesan?" ia menatap Chrome kini.

Chrome mengangguk pelan. "Aku sudah berusaha menyampaikannya pada Hibari-san, tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan. Lalu sudah meminta bantuan Reborn-san, tapi ia menolak dengan alasan tidak mau ikut campur urusan pribadi anggota Guardian of Vongola bila tidak ada kaitannya dengan keluarga Vongola. Kemudian aku mengunjungi Tsunayoshi-sama di kediamannya, namun sayangnya ia juga tidak bisa membantu banyak. Dan ia menganjurkanku untuk menghubungi Dino-san…"

"Jadi aku pilihan terakhir?" Dino membulatkan bibirnya.

Chrome lekas meminta maaf dan berusaha memperbaiki pola kalimatnya dengan gelagapan. Dino tertawa dan meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ia hanya bergurau.

Setelah kembali tenang, gadis itu memilin roknya sendiri di bawah meja dan kembali serius, "Dino-san… jika Anda tidak keberatan… Bisakah menolongku untuk membuat Hibari-san mau mendengarkan pesan dari Mukuro-sama?"

Dino tak menyahut untuk beberapa saat. Menatap Chrome lekat. Garis di bibirnya tampak samar, menampakkan air muka yang tidak dapat dibaca.

Chrome menunggu.

"Apa imbalannya?"

"Eh?" Chrome mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apa imbalannya jika aku membantumu? Bukan, bukan kau. Apa imbalannya jika aku membantu _dia_?"

Chrome menelan ludah. Paham benar siapa yang Dino maksud dengan 'dia' di sini.

"Aku tidak memberitahu Mukuro-sama bahwa aku akan meminta bantuan Anda. Ini semua ide Tsun—tidak, ideku sendiri. Mukuro-sama tidak menyuruhku menemui Anda. Jadi…"

Seulas senyum terpoles di bibir Dino, "Jadi?"

"Jadi…" Chrome menatapnya dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut dalam kemantapan hati. "Anda tidak akan mendapatkan imbalan apapun dari Mukuro-sama, tapi aku akan melakukan apa saja! Silakan perintahkan aku apa saja!"

Dino terbelalak.

Detik berikutnya tawa renyah membahana.

Chrome memasang ekspresi ketidakmengertian, memundurkan posisi duduknya hingga merapat pada punggung kursi di belakangnya.

"Apa leluconku membuat Chrome-chan takut? Apa aku membuatmu ketakutan?" Dino terkikik geli.

Chrome tak menyahut. Masih merasa bingung.

"Aku percaya bahwa Mukuro sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kau meminta bantuanku," Dino kembali berujar santai setelah habis tawanya.

—_karena jika ia tahu, ia tidak akan membiarkanmu datang menemuiku. _

"Tapi apa kau yakin dia tidak akan tahu?"

Chrome mengangguk cepat, "Akhir-akhir ini Mukuro-sama sering menghilang tiba-tiba. Dan aku tidak bisa memanggilnya. Seolah ia lenyap dari dalam kepalaku, dan berkomunikasi dengan orang lain selain diriku. Aku tidak tahu labih banyak, tapi aku tahu benar bahwa Mukuro-sama sedang _pergi_ saat ini."

"Begitu?" Dino mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Informasi baru mengenai Rokudou Mukuro yang tidak diketahuinya sebelumnya.

"Jika Mukuro-sama akan _kembali_, aku bisa merasakannya. Aku akan lekas pergi dari sini," Chrome kembali meyakinkan.

Pengalamannya sebagai kepala mafia Cavallone membuat insting Dino terasah dengan baik. Tentu saja dapat ia tangkap ketidakjujuran gadis lawan bicaranya itu. Namun Dino mengangkat bahunya seolah tak acuh lagi, "Baiklah."

Mungkin gadis itu bukannya tidak jujur. Ia hanya tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Ada perbedaan kontras antara keduanya.

"Jadi Anda bersedia?" kedua pupil mata Chrome berpijar riang.

"Tapi aku tidak janji," Dino menyahut cepat. "Kyouya tidak selalu mendengarkan apa kataku. Pada dasarnya, ia hanya menerima apa yang ia sendiri setujui."

Chrome menyunggingkan senyum yang hilang dalam sekejap mata.

Hampir saja ia mengungkapkan rasa gelinya mendengar seseorang memanggil Hibari Kyouya dengan nama depannya seperti itu. Seingatnya, sampai detik ini tak ada lagi orang selain Dino yang memanggil Hibari seperti itu.

"Begitu, tidak apa-apa?" Dino mengembalikan fokusnya. "Tapi aku akan mencoba."

Chrome mengangguk cepat, "Ya. Terima kasih!" ia membungkukkan badannya.

Dino bangkit dari kursinya, menggeliat sejenak. "Maaf Chrome-chan, kutinggal kau di sini. Silakan nikmati anmitsu-nya dengan santai. Jika aku sudah berhasil meyakinkan Kyouya, aku akan menghubungimu. Yang tadi itu nomor ponselmu?"

Chrome mengangguk.

"_Va bene. E stato un piacere di conoscerla. Ci vediamo_," Dino melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah pergi. (4)

Meninggalkan Chrome yang menatapnya dengan alis bertaut dan kening terlipat.

.

X.X.X

* * *

Chrome menelan ludah. Belum juga dua belas jam dari perpisahannya dengan Dino Cavallone—yang mana menjanjikan untuk membantunya berbicara dengan Hibari Kyouya, kini sang ketua Dewan Murid duduk santai tak jauh darinya di balkon atap gedung sekolah Namimori, bersandar pada pilar putih di belakang punggungnya. Burung kecil berbulu emas bertengger nyaman di ujung jari telunjuknya.

Chrome telah berhenti melangkah setelah ia rasa jarak antara ia dengan sang _Guardian of Cloud_ sudah terlalu jauh melangkahi batas. Berdiri dengan (berusaha) tegap dan mantap, Chrome menatap sang Vongola _Guardian_ dengan lekat. Trisula bergagang panjang yang biasa ia bawa tidak dibawanya kini. Hanya tas sekolah—yang kosong, tentu saja—tergantung di bahu kecilnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Hibari memulai percakapan dengan mengejutkan Chrome.

"Y-Ya?" Chrome tak menyembunyikan ketidakmengertiannya sama sekali.

"Si Haneuma," Hibari mendengus dalam helaan napasnya. "Dia tidak mau bertarung melawanku sama sekali hari ini."

Chrome menelan ludah. Mulai paham arah pembicaraan menuju.

"Kecuali jika aku mau mendengar apa yang ingin kau katakan," jelas Hibari melanjutkan, dengan nada yang tidak menyenangkan.

Entah karena Chrome tidak mengindahkan nada sinis Hibari atau karena ia sudah biasa menghadapi orang-orang yang memandang remeh dirinya, Chrome tak ambil peduli dan alih-alih mengutarakan maksudnya secepat mungkin—selama ia masih punya kesempatan, "Aku datang membawa pesan dari Mukuro-sama untuk Anda!"

Hibird si burung kecil terbang berputar di sekitar Hibari. Seolah merasakan emosi yang meluap di balik wajah yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi milik majikannya yang kini mengerutkan keningnya itu.

"Lagi-lagi soal itu," Hibari mendecak. "Katakan padanya untuk bicara langsung padaku jika memang ada yang ingin disampaikannya."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin!" Chrome memekik di luar kesadarannya.

Angin bersemilir menimbulkan bunyi deru yang bergemuruh menyapu lantai keramik atap gedung sekolah. Hibari baru menyahut beberapa saat kemudian dengan intonasi yang seolah tidak ada ketertarikan sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu suruh dia menyimpan kata-katanya hingga bisa bertatap muka langsung denganku."

Chrome menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ingin menukas, namun tak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya dengan baik tanpa membuat Hibari mengusirnya dari sana.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menjamin… kapan Mukuro-sama akan bebas dari Vendicare…"

Ucapan Chrome itu sama sekali tak banyak mendapat respon dari Hibari. Hanya sebuah gumaman samar.

Sama seperti bagaimana Dino menimpalinya ketika ia katakan bahwa Mukuro menyuruhnya menyampaikan pesan pada Hibari.

"Jika Hibari-san tidak mau mendengar pesannya hingga selesai, tidak apa-apa. Tapi… paling tidak… bisakah Anda mendengarkan pesan ini biarpun hanya sedikit?" Chrome mulai putus asa.

Hibari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lagi-lagi kebiasaan yang seolah ditirunya dari _gurunya_.

"Pesan dari Mukuro-sama berupa ilusi. Aku… tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi Mukuro-sama menghilang sejak beberapa hari ini. Menghilang, lenyap dari kepalaku. Aku tidak merasakannya di dalam diriku lagi. Hal terakhir yang dikatakannya padaku adalah untuk menyampaikan pesan untuk Hibari Kyouya-san sang _Guardian of Cloud_. Selebihnya aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu…"

Hibari memenatap Chrome tanpa berkedip. Bola mata hitam pekat yang berkilat tajam bagaikan mata elang itu seolah siap menerkam si gadis dengan cakar dan taringnya yang tajam.

Namun yang meluncur dari bibirnya adalah sebuah kalimat yang tenang. "Apa ini hobi barumu?"

Chrome mengerjapkan matanya. "Eh?"

Hibari bangkit berdiri dan dengan tenang berjalan menghampiri Chrome yang berdiri mematung sekitar lima meter dari tempatnya duduk semula.

Chrome mundur selangkah, namun ia tersentak ketika Hibari membentaknya, "Jangan bergerak!"

Chrome membulatkan matanya, menatap sang _Guardian of Cloud_ menghampirinya semakin cepat dan dalam hitungan beberapa detik sudah ada tepat di hadapannya.

Tangan kanan Hibari yang ramping terjulur cepat ke arah lehernya, dan tahu-tahu saja dunia Chrome kembali menjadi dunia monokrom hitam-putih tak berasa dan tak berbau. Sunyi dan senyap. Dingin dan gelap.

Rokudou Mukuro mengambil alih tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Hibari mencengkeram kerah baju itu dengan tangan kanannya yang terkepal erat. Menatap marah pada wajah berhiaskan senyum samar di hadapannya.

"Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Hibari Kyouya-kun."

Hibari melayangkan tinju dengan tangan kirinya tepat di pipi kanan laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu.

Tersungkur, laki-laki itu terlepas dari cengkeraman Hibari pada kerah bajunya. Kini ia menatap Hibari sembari mengelus pipi kanannya yang lebam. "Begini caramu menyambut teman lama?"

"Kau. Bukan. Temanku," Hibari merapatkan barisan giginya.

Laki-laki itu tertawa renyah. Tawa yang lembut, sekaligus menyimpan banyak keraguan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tawa yang tidak tulus.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan. Memanfaatkan kenaifan gadis itu dan menyuruhnya mencariku."

Bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Hibari Kyouya meminta. Memerintah. Untuk mendapat penjelasan.

"…Aku cuma punya waktu beberapa menit, kau tahu? Tidakkah sebaiknya kita kesampingkan topik-topik yang tidak perlu?"

Hibari menatap senyuman itu lagi. Mengernyit jijik. "Aku muak melihatmu tersenyum."

"Oh, ya?" senyuman itu semakin mengembang. "Bagaimana dengan senyuman laki-laki itu? Siapa namanya?"

Hibari tak menimpali.

"Ah, maaf. Padahal aku sendiri yang bilang untuk tidak membahas hal-hal yang tidak perlu," laki-laki itu menutup mulutnya dan mengerjapkan matanya seolah mencemooh.

Hibari masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi ketajaman sorotan matanya.

"Kyouya-kun, aku terkejut kau tidak mengayunkan tonfa kesayanganmu padaku. Sungguh mengejutkan seorang Hibari Kyouya membiarkan lawan yang kuat di hadapannya lebih dari lima detik tanpa menmprovokasinya untuk bertarung," laki-laki itu lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyuman lebar penuh cemooh itu.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah memberimu izin untuk memanggil nama depanku."

Laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu merengut, "_Dia_ memanggilmu 'Kyouya'. Kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengizinkan _siapapun_ memanggil nama depanku," Hibari mendesis.

"Tapi ada yang memanggilmu demikian, 'kan?"

"Itu karena dia herbivora bodoh yang tidak bisa mengerti arti kata 'tidak'."

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau jadi herbivora bodoh supaya bisa memanggilmu sesukaku," laki-laki itu tertawa kecil.

Hibari melipat keningnya. Jengkel.

"Jawabanmu, Kyouya-kun?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku—"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat senjatamu?"

Tak ada sahutan untuk beberapa saat.

Angin bertiup kencang, menyapu lantai atap gedung sekolah dan membuat helaian rambut biru gelap laki-laki itu terayun lembut.

"Kau tidak tahu jawabanmu?" Hibari balas menatapnya dengan penuh tantangan.

"Jawabanmu yang aku mau."

Hibari mendecak. Melempar dua batang tonfa di tangan kirinya. "Aku tidak berminat melawanmu."

Laki-laki itu manatapnya tanpa berkata-kata. Menatapnya dalam raut muka datar yang tak tergambarkan.

Hibari menatapnya lagi, kembali berujar dengan desisan pelan, "Kau bukan Rokudou Mukuro."

.

.

Tawa renyah kembali terdengar di udara, beradu dengan desauan angin. "Aku bukan Rokudou Mukuro?"

Hibari tak menimpali.

Tawa itu terhenti sejenak kemudian, dan sang pemilik suara lembut kembali bertutur, "Jika aku bukan Rokudou Mukuro, lalu siapa aku ini?"

"Mana kutahu. Setan?" Hibari menimpali sekenanya.

Kembali tawa renyah membahana.

"Setan, ya… hm, mungkin juga," sang _setan_ menyunggingkan senyum.

Hibari tak menyahut.

"Tapi _setan ini_ akan senang jika kau memanggilnya Rokudou Mukuro. Bagaimana?" sebuah senyuman samar.

"Bukan urusanku."

Menghela napas, Mukuro mengibaskan rambut biru gelapnya. "Oya, oya. Benar-benar khas 'Kyouya' sekali. Keras kepala."

Tak ada sahutan dari Hibari.

"Ah, kenapa kau tahu aku ada di sini?" Mukuro menepuk dadanya sendiri pelan, menunjuk tempat jantungnya berada.

Hibari menarik sudut bibirnya. "Karena aku tahu kau seorang pengecut."

Mukuro membalas dengan senyuman. "Oh, ya?"

"Menyuruh orang lain untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Kalau bukan 'pengecut', lalu apa namanya?"

"Menolak untuk mendengar hal yang ingin kusampaikan. Kalau itu bukan 'pengecut', lalu apa namanya?"

Hibari menatapanya gusar. Mukuro tertawa.

"Kyouya… Aku—"

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan bahwa aku tidak mau mendengar sebuah ilusi," Hibari menggemertakkan barisan giginya.

Mukuro mengatupkan mulutnya kembali.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan dengan mulutmu sendiri!"

Mukuro menatapnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Jangan menatapku dengan mata milik Rokudou Mukuro!"

"…Aku adalah Rokudou Mukuro."

"Bukan."

Hening.

"Jadi kau tidak puas karena ini bukan tubuh asliku?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu. Suatu saat aku akan membunuhmu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Bukan ilusimu. Bukan bonekamu. Aku akan membunuh _dirimu_ yang sesungguhnya."

"Lucu sekali, Kyouya-kun," sebuah tawa kecil. Lagi-lagi senyum yang mencemooh itu. "Kau yang sangat membenci ilusi ini, membiarkan dirimu sendiri larut dalam delusi yang kau ciptakan sendiri."

Hibari menatapnya tajam.

"Delusi untuk mengalahkanku. Menjatuhkanku. Membunuhku."

Hibari tak menyangkal maupun membenarkan.

"Bukankah kita pasangan yang serasi, Kyouya-kun? Aku sang ilusionis dan kau yang delusional?" candaan dari Mukuro yang sama sekali tak membuat Hibari ingin tertawa.

"Kau datang hanya untuk bicara omong-kosong?"

"Kau menolak untuk mendengarkan apa yang ingin kusampaikan. Apa lagi yang harus kukatakan?" Mukuro tersenyum lebar.

Hibari menghampiri balkon tempatnya duduk sebelumnya. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sana, ia bersandar pelan di pilar yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Oh? Apa ini artinya kita bisa bercakap-cakap dengan santai?" Mukuro mengerjapkan matanya.

Hibari tak menjawab.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya hari ini, Mukuro bergerak melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berjalan tenang menghampiri pagar kawat yang melingkupi area atap gedung sekolah di sayap kiri.

Menatap pemandangan Namimori yang terhampar sejauh mata memandang, Mukuro kembali membuka suaranya, "Kau sangat suka tempat ini, bukan, Kyouya-kun?"

Hibari tak perlu menjawab untuk mengatakan 'Ya'.

"Suatu saat tempat ini akan hancur. Musnah tak berbekas."

Alis Hibari berkedut kali ini.

"Di tanganku," Mukuro menolehkan kepalanya menatap Hibari. Seringai lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Hibari menarik sudut bibirnya. "Yang delusional itu adalah _**kau**_."

"Oh ,ya?" Mukuro menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar kawat yang membentang lebar. "Atas dasar apa kau menyebutku demikian?"

"Atas dasar apa kau berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan tempat ini?"

"Karena aku _harus_, Kyouya-kun."

"_Harus_?"

Mukuro menatapnya dengan senyuman itu lagi. Senyuman yang seolah penuh ejekan. "Tertarik mendengar kisah hidupku?"

"Sama sekali tidak," Hibari menggeram jengkel.

Mukuro tertawa.

"Manusia itu makhluk yang menyedihkan, Kyouya-kun. Makhluk yang menyedihkan."

Hibari melirik sedikit dari sudut matanya. Membiarkan Mukuro mengutarakan pemikirannya.

"Kemanusiaan hanyalah evolusi terendah dari perjalanan hidup seorang manusia. Manusia hidup sebagai budak dari rasa ketergantungan dan manipulasi yang tanpa sadar mengekang mereka. Makhluk yang benar-benar menyedihkan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mempercayai kata-katamu jika kau seorang 'manusia'. Kau harus menjadi lebih dari seorang 'manusia' untuk dapat dihargai oleh orang lain, dihormati orang lain, disanjung dan dijunjung orang lain. Disembah orang lain."

Hibari tak menanggapi sama sekali. Mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Aku akan mencapai tingkatan itu, Kyouya-kun. Setelah melewati Samsara tujuh kehidupan, aku akan mencapai tingkat yang tertinggi di kehidupanku yang sekarang. Aku akan menjadi makhluk yang lebih tinggi derajatnya dari manusia dan paling mendekati Dewa. Atau malah akan menjadi Dewa itu sendiri. Entahlah. Kufufufu…"

Hibari menghela napas. "Sudah kukatakan, yang delusional di sini adalah kau."

"Jangan khawatir, bahkan Dewa sekalipun membutuhkan pendampingnya. Kau akan berada dalam kelompok makhluk yang dicintai Dewa. Tidak buruk, 'kan?"

Hibari hampir saja memutar bola matanya. Hampir.

"Ne, Kyouya-kun. Jika aku menjadi Dewa, aku akan memberikan Namimori untukmu. Kau suka?"

Hibari menatapnya tanpa menyahut.

"Oh, kau suka?" Mukuro mengerjapkan matanya puas.

"Bodoh."

"Aku bodoh?" Mukuro memasang air muka kecewa.

"Benar-benar bodoh."

"Lebih dari si Haneuma itu?"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Aku terluka jika di matamu aku sampai kalah darinya, kau tahu?" lagi-lagi ekspresi kekecewaan terpampang di wajah tampan laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu.

Hibari memutar bola matanya. "Makanya kubilang kau itu bodoh."

Mukuro mendongakkan kepalanya ke angkasa. Tampak memikirkan sesuatu, ia larut dalam hening untuk beberapa saat.

Yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah ia kembali menatap Hibari adalah, "Sudah saatnya aku pergi."

Hibari tak menyahut.

"Senang berbincang denganmu, sayang sekali ini sudah batasku. Tidak bisa lebih lama lagi di sini."

Hibari masih tak menyahut.

"Kufufufu… Pada akhirnya sesuai keinginanmu, ya. Kau sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang ingin kusampaikan. Pesan yang kutitipkan pada Chrome kecilku tersayang," Mukuro tersenyum samar.

Hibari balas menatapnya kini. "Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku."

Tak ada sahutan untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian Mukuro kembali angkat bicara, "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka bertemu denganmu."

Sebuah jawaban yang lugas.

"Begitu?" Mukuro masih larut dalam senyum samarnya yang semakin menipis dalam kabut ilusi yang semakin menghillang.

"Lain kali datanglah dengan kakimu sendiri ke hadapanku. Biarkan aku membunuhmu yang sesungguhnya," Hibari memelankan suaranya.

Mukuro tertawa kecil. "Aku akan repot jika sampai dibunuh olehmu, aku masih punya banyak agenda, tahu? Tapi… soal mendatangimu dengan kedua kakiku sendiri…" ia menatap Hibari dengan pandangan yang hangat.

Hibari tak menatap kedua pupil mata yang tergetar samar dalam emosi tak terungkapkan itu. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada kerah baju Mukuro yang kusut oleh cengkeramannya tadi. Kerah kusut yang hanya berupa ilusi itu bahkan akan kembali rapi seolah tak tersentuh sama sekali dalam sepersekian detik. Ia tahu.

"…Suatu saat… Aku pasti akan datang untukmu."

Dan ilusi itupun lenyap tak berbekas.

.

.

.

X.X.X

Chrome Dokuro mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Mengedarkan pandangan pada sekelilingnya, ia dapati dirinya telah menjauh sebanyak sekitar lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri mematung sebelumnya.

Memutar lehernya ke arah Hibari, ia berujar cepat, "Mukuro-sama… tadi kemari?"

Hibari mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

Chrome mengerutkan keningnya.

Tak salah lagi. Kesadarannya hilang tiba-tiba, dan ia seperti terpenjara dalam kegelapan yang hitam pekat. Itu adalah cara Mukuro mengambil alih tubuhnya dan eksis di dunia fana, sementara dirinya sendiri menggantikannya tinggal dalam lubang gelap yang dingin. Dan basah. Tanpa bisa bergerak, tanpa bisa bernapas, tanpa bisa bicara, tanpa membuka mata. Dunia gelap gulita bahkan jika ia membuka mata.

"Aku… tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Mukuro-sama lagi…" Chrome memegangi kepalanya dan memijitinya, seolah dengan cara begitu suara Mukuro dalam kepalanya akan muncul. "Apa yang dikatakannya pada Anda, Hibari-san?"

Hibari menatap Chrome dengan pandangan heran. "Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Eh?"

Beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, Hibari meluncur ringan menuju pintu atap gedung sekolah. "Yang dikatakan Rokudou Mukuro padaku adalah milikku. Hanya untukku."

Dan pintu besi bercat tembaga itupun terkatup rapat dengan debuman kencang bingkai logam membentur daun pintu.

.

X.X.X

* * *

"_Pronto_?"

"_C'è Dino Cavallone, per favore?"_ (5)

Dino terdiam sejenak. "…Rokudou Mukuro?"

"_Certo_." (6)

Dino menyesap kaleng _cola_ dingin di tangannya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri trotoar. Ponsel merah terangnya masih terselip di cuping telinganya. Perban putih yang masih tampak baru membalut salah satu jemari rampingnya.

"Memang pikiran naif yang berpikir bahwa menipu seorang pimpinan Cavallone semudah membalikkan telapak tangan," suara di seberang telepon terdengar penuh antusiasme untuk menyanjung.

Namun Dino lebih tahu dari itu. Sanjungan palsu. Segala hal positif yang keluar dari mulut sang ilusionis adalah bualan belaka.

"_Grazie_, Cavallone." (7)

Dino tak menyahut.

"Perpisahan yang mengasyikan. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa sepi maupun sedih," sebuah tawa kecil. "Walau aku jadi sedikit sedih."

Itu bualan.

"Kyouya-kun jadi sangat kuat. Itu berkat kau. Aku senang."

Itu bohong.

"Kutitipkan pesanku untuk Hibari Kyouya padamu. Setelah ini Chrome kecilku akan datang padamu untuk memperdengarkan pesanku untuk Kyouya-kun. Kuharap kau mau mendengarnya."

'Kan?

"Satu tulang jari kelingking patah adalah harga yang harus kubayarkan untuk membuatkan kesempatan supaya kau dan dia bisa bertemu. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan waktu yang mahal itu?" nada bicara Dino berubah dongkol.

"…Kyouya-kun tidak mau mendengar apa yang ingin kusampaikan."

Dino tak menimpali.

"Di mana posisimu sekarang?"

"Jika Kyouya tidak mau mendengarnya, kenapa aku harus mendengarnya?"

Hening sejenak dari seberang saluran telepon.

"…Karena isi pesanku juga menyangkut tentang dirimu?"

"Aku tidak mau dengar," Dino menyela cepat.

Sebuah tawa kecil. "Oh, oh, ada apa ini? Hari ini semua orang tiba-tiba saja jadi pengecut. Tsuna, Kyouya-kun, lalu kau."

Dino terhenti dari langkahnya. Meneguk _cola_ dingin di tangannya hingga habis. "Jangan bicara seolah kau sendiri tidak seperti itu. Menggunakan anak perempuan. Rendah sekali."

"Aku tersinggung."

"Itu urusanmu," Dino mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, bagaimanapun aku berhutang satu padamu, Cavallone. Jadi kuanggap yang barusan itu tidak pernah kuucapkan."

"Mau kukatakan sekali lagi?"

"…Kau betul-betul membenciku."

Dino menarik sudut bibirnya. "Tentu saja."

"Karena Kyouya-kun?"

"Karena pola pikirmu yang seperti _itulah_."

Hening sejenak.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti cara pandangmu, _Cavallino Rampante_."

"Sama-sama."

.

.

"Hei."

Hening.

"Aku melihatmu. Di depan café depan stasiun tempat kau meninggalkan Chrome tadi, bukan? Dalam dua-tiga menit aku akan sampai. Chrome akan sampai." Klik.

Dino menutup flip ponselnya.

"Inilah alasanku membencimu, _Ilusionis_."

.

.

X.X.X

"Di-Dino-san…"

Dino menatap gadis berambut biru gelap berpostur mungil di hadapannya. Masih dengan pakaian serba hitamnya dan rok pendek yang hampir menyentuh lutut, gadis itu berdiri dengan sedikit canggung.

"Hai, Chrome-chan, kebetulan sekali!" Dino berujar riang. "Mau makan anmitsu lagi?"

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Oh?" Dino memoleskan seulas senyum.

"Bisa kita ke tempat yang sedikit jarang orang yang lewat?" Chrome mengisyaratkan bahwa apa yang ingin disampaikannya adalah sesuatu yang amat sangat rahasia dengan gestur tubuhnya.

Dino melempar kaleng cola di tangannya hingga melayang masuk ke dalam keranjang sampah di bawah lampu merah. "_Va bene_."

.

.

.

* * *

Kelopak bunga sakura terayun disapu angin. Pohon-pohon sakura yang tinggi menjulang muncul dari ketiadaan.

Di bawah pohon sakura yang paling lebat, sosok Rokudou Mukuro muncul di antara bunga sakura yang berguguran.

Suara renyah yang lembut itu terdengar merdu dan membawa hawa kantuk. Dino menatapnya tanpa mengubah ekpresi di wajahnya sama sekali.

Menatap datar. Kosong. Tak beremosi.

Pada sosok ilusi sempurna yang bertutur dengan penuh percaya diri dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun di hadapannya itu.

Inilah yang membuatku membencimu, Ilusionis.

"Kyouya-kun, ketika aku masih kecil, pengasuhku sering membawakan buku literatur asing yang menarik. Salah satunya adalah sebuah karya tulis dari _**Henrik Ibsen**_ pada masa Revolusi di Eropa; _**A Doll House**_. Ibsen menulisnya ketika ia singgah di Roma dan Venesia, Italia. Disebutkan bahwa di dunia yang fana ini ada seseorang yang sangat kita kasihi, paling kita cintai sepenuh hati. Siapapun dia. Namun selain itu, juga ada seseorang yang jauh lebih baik untuk bersama kita.

"Untuk kebaikan semuanya. Untuk kebahagiaan semuanya. Tidakkah kau merasa ini sangatlah indah? Romantis?

"Kufufufu… Kyouya-kun… Aku bisa membayangkan raut wajahmu ketika mendengar pesanku ini. Mungkin kau akan berkata bahwa aku konyol dan bodoh. Tidak, jangan marah padaku, Kyouya. Aku yang tidak pernah berbuat baik sepanjang hidupku ini untuk pertama kalinya melakukan hal yang baik demi untukmu. Tidakkah kau rasa ini sangat luar biasa?

"Sebagaimanapun aku menolak untuk menerimanya, takdir telah berkata padaku bahwa seumur hidupku aku akan terus terpenjara dalam Vendicare. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Tidak ada jalan untuk meloloskan diri. Untuk dapat menghirup udara bebas di luar ini, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menggunakan tubuh Chrome Dokuro.

"Sementara kau tidak bisa terus menunggu lawan yang tak kunjung datang. Kau harus menjadi kuat, lebih kuat, dan lebih kuat lagi. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi lawanmu, maupun menjadi kawanmu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi siapa-siapa bagimu, selain sebagai ilusimu.

"Karena itulah, Hibari Kyouya-kun… Hiduplah bersama _**dia**_ yang selalu berada di sisimu. Dan aku akan hidup bersama Chrome kecilku tersayang.

"Sampaikan salamku pada _Haneuma_ itu. Pada Dino Cavallone.

"_Arrivederci_. (8)

"_Ti amo_." (9)

.

.

—_Inilah alasanku membencimu._

Dino tak mengerjapkan mata sedikitpun bahkan ketika kabut ilusi itu mulai lenyap menjadi buih-buih warna sakura yang terkoyak.

.

.

.

"Hei, Ilusionis. Aku tidak pernah percaya pada apapun kata-kata seorang ilusionis. Kalian semua adalah pembohong besar. Soal 'tidak bisa meloloskan diri dari Vendicare, terkurung selamanya', itu bohong, 'kan? Aku tahu kau pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk kembali mendapatkan kebebasanmu.

"Karena itu, jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak tulus seperti 'Kuserahkan kau pada Dino'. Itu hanya membuatku muak dan ingin tertawa saja.

"Seret langkahmu dan datang ke hadapanku langsung, Rokudou Mukuro.

"Kita tentukan siapa yang lebih pantas mendapatkan Kyouya di antara kita. Bertarung dengan jantan. Kapan saja aku siap menerima tantanganmu.

"Hingga saat itu tiba, akan kujaga Hibari Kyouya untuk kita berdua. Hingga saat penentuan bagi yang berhak bersanding bersama Kyouya.

"_Senza Illusione_.

"No Illusion."

.

.

.

.

**x.X.x FINE x.X.x  
**

**

* * *

**.

**End Note:**

Sebelum mulai menggarap fic ini, saya pikir tokoh yang paling sulit dihidupkan dalam fanfiksi adalah Hibari. Tapi sekarang saya berpendapat Mukuro adalah tokoh yang paling sulit 'digerakkan'. Karakterisasinya rumit, dan sedikit saja konsentrasi saya buyar, watak dia malah tumpang tindih dengan Dino. Bahkan setelah menyelesaikan fic ini, saya malah mulai mikir: "Dino dan Mukuro punya pola pikir yang nyaris sama." _Nyaris_, lho, **bukan** _tepat sama_. Hibari malah jauh lebih mudah 'bergerak' ketimbang Mukuro. Kalau Dino, dari awal dia memang karakter yang mudah 'bergerak'.

Well, I hope it was enjoyable enough. ^^;;

.

.

**Glossarium:**

.

_**(*) Senza Illusione**_: Tanpa ilusi (Dilarang ada ilusi)

_**(1)**_ _**Pronto. Chi parla?**_: Halo. Dengan siapa saya bicara?

_**(2)**_ _**Pronto?**_: Halo? (dalam percakapan telepon)

_**(3)**_ _**anmitsu**_: Dessert khas Jepang yang terdiri dari manisan kacang merah khusus yang disajikan dengan buah-buahan segar dan es krim.

_**(4) Va bene. E stato un piacere di conoscerla. Ci vediamo**_: Baiklah. Senang bertemu denganmu. Sampai nanti.

_**(5) **_**_C'è_**_** Dino Cavallone, per favore?**_: Bisa bicara dengan Dino Cavallone?

_**(6) Certo**_: Tepat.

_**(7) Grazie**_: Terima kasih.

_**(8) Arrivederci**_: Selamat tinggal.

_**(9) Ti amo**_: I love you.

_**(*) FINE**_: The End _(La Fine)_


End file.
